<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【TSN/ME】云端之上 （完） by tujiji</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199810">【TSN/ME】云端之上 （完）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tujiji/pseuds/tujiji'>tujiji</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Social Network (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:48:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tujiji/pseuds/tujiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>《长情告白》背景下的高空俱乐部play。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【TSN/ME】云端之上 （完）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mark上飞机的时候，看到Eduardo跟那个讨人厌的空乘Joshua聊得正火热。<br/>他不知道航空公司有什么毛病，为什么他十次用自己的私人飞机，有五次都能看到这个小伙子——剩下的五次是Eduardo没有随行的。<br/>他知道航空公司有资格服务私人航班的空乘不算太多，但Joshua分到自己飞机上的概率未免也太大了吧？他现在很怀疑这小子是看了乘客名单后非要来的。<br/>更何况，这趟是他跟Eduardo的蜜月，一登上飞机，就看到自己新婚丈夫跟Joshua坐在一起分享手机上的照片——哦，好极了，ins还互关了，就在刚刚，Mark还没走进机舱就听见Eduardo问Joshua的ins账号是什么。</p><p>“Mark，你来了？”他刚走进机舱，Eduardo抬起脸，脸上还带着刚刚他跟Joshua闲聊时的笑容。<br/>Facebook的CEO拉着一张黑脸，就差把不悦两个字写到额头上了，幸亏空乘一看到飞机的主人，立刻从Eduardo身边站起来让给Mark。<br/>“别不高兴了，”Eduardo亲了一下他的暴君，“我们现在起飞也不晚。”<br/>他以为Mark不高兴是因为出发这天还被Facebook绊住，临时还跑了一趟Facebook，折腾到晚上10点才到机场登机。<br/>不过私人飞机就这点好，随时起飞。<br/>他们把蜜月的地点定在芬兰的罗凡涅米，这是Mark提出的，现在正是看极光的好时候。可以预计，这将是一趟非常浪漫的蜜月之旅，无穷无尽的天幕上铺满钻石般的繁星，在玻璃顶的度假屋里欣赏壮观的极光，在大自然的奇迹下做爱，还有比这更完美的事情吗？<br/>有，当然有，那就是自己飞机上没有这个高大英俊还花痴自己丈夫的空乘。</p><p>飞机稳定飞行后，Mark打开自己的笔记本电脑，接上机内的WIFI，打算最后把工作收个尾，再严正警告所有猴子们，在他蜜月假期内不允许出任何需要打扰他的错误——好吧，这说是警告，不如说是炫耀。<br/>而这个时候，Eduardo为了不打扰他工作，跑到机舱尾部跟Joshua又聊上了。<br/>因为是收尾阶段——或是出于某种说不清道不明的心理，Mark分了三分之一的注意力在Eduardo身上，而他正在跟Joshua继续着Mark登机之前的话题。<br/>Joshua是个非常喜欢旅游和极限运动的年轻人，这点毫无疑问跟Eduardo有大量的共同话题，尽管现在Eduardo已经不能做那些危险的活动了，但他仍然会对那个领域保持着高度的关注和渴望。<br/>这之前大概因为两人没有单独相处的机会，所以这两年来都没有发现如此投契，而今天Mark足足迟到了4小时，这意味着，在这个密封的空间里，Eduardo跟Joshua相处整整4小时，足够他们熟悉起来了。<br/>机舱尾部不时传来两人小声的说笑，喜欢极限运动的人不多，平时这方面的话题Eduardo也不会跟他聊得太深入，所以两人能聊得这么火热，Mark还是可以理解的。</p><p>但可以理解不代表他会不在意。<br/>从最初的三分之一注意力，到二分之一、五分之三、五分之四，身后的说笑让暴君的不悦呈倍数增长，当Mark的注意力百分百被牵引住的时候，他的不悦也抵达了顶点。<br/>他“啪”地合上笔记本，站起来，径直走到房间关上门。飞机在设计的时候就带有两个可供一人休息的隔间，但如果中间的个隔音挡板是可活动的，推开后可以合成一个较为宽敞的隔间。<br/>半个小时后，门被轻轻推开了。Eduardo终于发现Mark已经不在公共空间里，这才意识到已经是12点多该休息的时间了。<br/>“Mark，你睡了吗？”Eduardo看到Mark已经躺下了，面朝里背对着他。<br/>Mark没有回答，因为他还在生闷气。<br/>然后Eduardo又离开了房间五分钟，再推门进来的时候，Mark发现机舱已经熄灯了。他刚刚应该是去了洗漱，然后又告诉机组人员他们可以去休息了。<br/>暴君又忍不住想他对Joshua说晚安的情景，软糯的声音，温柔的笑容，蜜粽色的眼眸——Fuck，Mark觉得自己真的非常暴躁。<br/>他听见Eduardo在身后换衣服的声音，然后感觉到他上床了。<br/>“Mark，晚安。”Eduardo俯身在他耳边亲了一下，然后贴着他的背躺下。</p><p>他刚刚道晚安时轻柔温暖的气息拂在Mark的耳尖，他一定是在洗漱时习惯性地喷了点助眠的古龙水，当他躺下，那熟悉的幽幽香味传来，让Mark心旌摇曳。<br/>Mark本能地想回身搂着他，可心底因为Eduardo跟Joshua聊天整整一晚上冷落了自己而萌生的别扭阻止了他，使暴君拉不下脸转身。<br/>“Mark？”大概是呼吸的频率出卖了他没有睡着的事实，Eduardo忽然轻轻问，“我猜你还没睡着？”<br/>Mark还在闹别扭不作声。<br/>Eduardo继续温柔地问，“怎么不高兴了？”<br/>不可以在蜜月旅行第一天就对Eduardo发脾气，这样太混蛋了，Mark的理智告诫他，于是暴君默念了三遍不要发脾气，才转过身。<br/>“没有。”Mark回吻了他一下。<br/>“胡说，你就是不高兴。”Eduardo揉了揉他的脸，“从你登机开始就没看到你笑。”<br/>“我本来就不爱笑，”Mark撇了撇嘴，“你才知道？”<br/>“是是是。”Eduardo笑了。<br/>Mark既然不愿意说，那大概就是Facebook的烦心事了，便也不再多问，正好睡意涌上，Eduardo轻轻打了个哈欠。<br/>Mark又吻了他一下，“睡吧，还有好久才到芬兰。”</p><p>大概是心里还堵着的缘故，Mark没有睡沉，他一个接着一个梦地做，都是些乱七八糟的玩意儿，最后一个梦里，他跟Eduardo下了飞机，Joshua还跟在身后，Mark问他，你跟着我们做什么？那家伙高兴地说，Wardo邀请我看极光，说着他还亲了Eduardo脸颊一下。<br/>Mark恼火极了，刚张嘴骂了声Fuck，就醒了。<br/>这个梦太真实了，Mark心里又委屈又生气，一下就清醒睡不着了。<br/>暴君打开床边的窗板，往外看了看，黑沉沉的夜里下面隐约是蓬松的厚厚的云层，飞机正在万米高空上飞行，而爱人在身边安睡。<br/>空间里很黑，几乎不能视物，但Mark能感觉到Eduardo的鼻息和体温，私人飞机的房间不大，两人躺在一起有点狭窄，因此Eduardo紧紧贴着他。<br/>Mark睁着眼睛发了一会儿呆，决定做点蜜月旅行应该做的事情。</p><p>Mark伸手把人揽进怀里，嗅着Eduardo颈脖温暖的气息，黑暗里一颗颗解开他睡衣的纽扣。<br/>在并不完全私密的空间里，怀里是不设防的、完全对他敞开身体和心灵的爱人，这同时满足了暴君的征服欲与追求刺激的本能，因此仅仅想到接下来即将发生的事情，Mark的气息就粗浊了许多。<br/>但他很快就压抑控制住了自己的呼吸。<br/>睡衣的纽扣很快就完全解开，Eduardo的胸膛袒露在Mark面前。暴君翻身把他压在身下好在狭窄的床上实施自己的“恶行”，他低头循着气息亲吻Eduardo的唇。<br/>熟睡中的人对即将发生的侵犯无知无觉，他毫无防备微张的唇给暴君提供了绝佳的机会，使他的舌头没有任何阻碍就侵占了柔软的口腔。<br/>Eduardo对骚扰本能地躲避，Mark当然固定他的脑袋，像捕获猎物的猛兽一样游刃有余地品尝美味佳肴。<br/>他一边亲吻Eduardo，一边在黑暗中爱抚他的乳尖，小小的东西在Mark的亵弄下很快就变硬挺立。<br/>Mark对他身体的变化感到很满意，他灵巧的手指夹着那颗小东西拨弄，Eduardo的呼吸变得急促，偶尔发出甜蜜的呻吟，身下原本一同沉睡的性器比它的主人要醒得早一些，已经慢慢勃起。<br/>这让Mark更满意了。<br/>为了挤出度假的时间，两人都各自忙了将近整整一个月，工作太累的后果之一，就是无暇顾及性爱。积累的性欲一经挑逗，就会抬头，哪怕还只是睡梦之中。<br/>而Mark自己早在决定实施这场性爱的时候，就迅速硬得发痛了。<br/>他摸索着往下吻，唇舌流连在Eduardo的颈脖和肩膀，然后亲吻他的胸膛，最后含住硬起的乳尖吸吮。<br/>Eduardo实在困倦，半梦半醒间想要推开压在自己身上的骚扰者。<br/>他的双手本能地握住Mark的肩膀，在Mark用牙齿轻轻咬他乳尖的时候发出轻微的的喘息。<br/>这样黏黏软软的声音带着点不耐烦和委屈，让暴君觉得他可怜又可爱，Mark还能感觉到他的足趾蜷缩起来，不自觉地蹭着床。<br/>对他小小的挣扎，Mark轻易就制住了。</p><p>Eduardo醒来的时候感到身上被压得透不过气，身体里烧着一把火，已经烘得他出了一身薄汗。<br/>“Mar……Mark？”被这样折腾醒，先发现胸前压了一个人在对自己的身体胡作非为，Eduardo起先是有点惊慌害怕的，幸而熟悉的感觉很快就让惊慌像雾一样被吹散。<br/>他叫暴君名字的时候，这家伙还含着他的乳尖用舌头顶弄，一手探进他内裤里握着已经半勃起的性器搓揉。<br/>“唔……”Eduardo被他弄得浑身战栗，不自觉地弓起背，握着Mark的肩膀，轻声说，“Mark……不要……”<br/>Mark看到他醒了，凑上去沉声笑着亲吻他的唇，“终于醒了？”<br/>“怎么可能不醒……”Eduardo想夹紧腿。<br/>“我以为至少能让你在梦里就射出来。”Mark不无遗憾地道。<br/>“不，Mark，怎么突然……”Eduardo想把身体缩起来。<br/>“我睡不着，想做爱了。”Mark言简意赅地道。他阻止了Eduardo的躲避，仿佛印证自己的话一般，手指在Eduardo性器的顶端摁了摁。<br/>“混……混蛋……”Eduardo克制住自己想要呻吟的冲动，理智提醒他现在并不是做爱的合适地点和时间，一门之隔外是机舱，机舱的另一边则是空乘在休息，“会……会被听到，Mark……别这样……拜托……不要……”<br/>因为不知道外面到底有没有人，他不敢过分地挣扎抗拒，只软软地求饶，希望他霸道的丈夫可以放过他。</p><p>但是这样的姿态常常只会让一个控制狂更加亢奋，而很不巧，Mark就是一个典型的控制狂。<br/>“不会的，”Mark回答，他低声哄骗自己害羞的情人，“三点多了，Joshua和Anthony已经睡着了，你小声点就好。”<br/>暴君刻意说出的名字让Eduardo更加羞耻得无以复加，他浑身像烧起来一样，“可是……”<br/>“可是什么？”Mark咬着他耳朵尖问，像撒旦诱惑天使堕落，“来吧，Wardo，听说高空上会更容易勃起且更有快感，不想试试吗？”<br/>通常情况下，Eduardo都是很容易说服的，只要Mark稍微强硬一点，让步的往往都是Eduardo。<br/>“可……”Eduardo还在犹豫，或许是地点或许是时间，让他在快感下犹有顾虑。<br/>“我想做爱，我们有快大半个月没做了，不是吗？”Mark知道快成功了，于是乘胜追击，放软声音求欢。<br/>他这么一求，Eduardo态度果然放软了，“可是……等降落了……我们到酒店……”<br/>“我们还要飞十多小时呢，之后还要坐车，”Mark不断亲吻他，“你就忍心看我硬着吗？我们轻声点……就随意做一次，好吗？”<br/>“好……好吧……”Eduardo如Mark所预料的，果然退让同意了。<br/>他傻乎乎地相信了Mark的谎言，错估了暴君厚脸皮的程度。</p><p>既然Eduardo答应了，Mark手上的动作便肆无忌惮地加大。<br/>他的手还握着Eduardo的阴茎，极有技巧地揉弄，惹得他的新婚丈夫大腿一阵阵紧绷，灼热的气息呼在他的耳畔。<br/>“这么舒服吗，嗯？”Mark戏谑地问。Eduardo诚实的反应让他很有成就感。<br/>“嗯……”Eduardo把腿分得更开，好方便暴君给他更多快感。他本意是想赶紧结束这种对他来说过于刺激的行为，但这种顺从也让Mark非常愉悦，晚上最后一点不快也烟消云散。<br/>他手上费了点功夫，Eduardo绷紧了一下身体，发出一声短促而模糊的呻吟，随之射在了Mark的手心中。</p><p>Mark腾出一只手打开房间的床前灯，驱散了黑暗，然后从床边抽了纸巾擦掉手上的精液。<br/>突如其来的光亮让Eduardo眯起了那双好看的眼睛。<br/>床前灯很柔和，设置的本意是供睡前阅读，Mark拨弄了一下灯罩的方向，让它不要刺激到Eduardo。<br/>橘黄色的微光下，Eduardo的身体完全袒露在Mark面前，被弄得乱七八糟的睡衣大大地敞开，胸前的乳尖刚刚在黑暗里就被Mark玩弄得红肿挺起。<br/>Eduardo陷在柔软的枕头里，他被Mark弄得乱七八糟的，像陷在蛛网中的蝴蝶。<br/>蜜粽色的眼眸里还带着水汽，高潮过后，他还没平复呼吸，胸膛随着喘息而起伏。他出了一身薄汗，轻微的水光让他紧实的肌肤泛着漂亮的光泽，又温暖又滑腻。<br/>Mark撑在他上面，嘴角不自觉地轻轻翘起，带着浅浅的笑意凝视他。<br/>Eduardo平复了一下呼吸，伸手想要碰触Mark的性器帮他释放出来，被Mark按住手腕。<br/>“不，”Mark温柔却不容拒绝地告诉他，“我要进去。”<br/>Eduardo呆了呆，才明白刚刚这人说的“随意做一次”是指的全套，不是手淫。<br/>他的脸又红起来了，但是刚刚他都答应了，这会儿再反悔，他又不太忍心，只好要求：“……你轻点……不要太粗鲁……”<br/>“放心。”Mark一脸诚恳地答应了。</p><p>暴君从旁边柜子里翻出乳液，这是Eduardo之前擦手用的，跟Saverin家这位少爷生活了这么久，Mark也算是清楚他各种挑剔了。<br/>他脱掉Eduardo的内裤，然后挤了一点乳液到手指上，分开他的腿摸到那个让他心驰神往的入口，指头摸索了一下，便顶了进去。<br/>大半个月没有造访过的地方格外紧涩，Mark的手指借着乳液的润滑深入，耐心地抽送扩张。<br/>大概是蜜月的关系，Eduardo任他予取予求，只轻轻咬着自己的手指，以免不自觉地呻吟出声。<br/>他这样的克制和小心倒让Mark格外想要尽情操他，把他操得无法自已地大声呻吟。<br/>但暴君聪明地把这个念头藏好，如果现在就展露出来，脸皮薄的爱人一定就会坚定地拒绝他了。<br/>他得先温柔地对待Eduardo，使他不知不觉被欲望的潮水淹没，直到自己插进他的身体里。</p><p>Mark很熟悉他柔软的甬道，手指探进去很快便找到了敏感的地方。<br/>他缓缓地按压着那里，让Eduardo开始不自觉地战栗颤抖，很快，甬道就分泌出肠液，混着被融化的乳液，在Mark手指的抽插间被带出，淫水沾湿了Mark的手掌。<br/>Eduardo的眼神再次变得迷离，Mark知道他现在很舒服，即使他咬着手指倔强地不发出一点呻吟，但从他甜美的鼻息，Mark也能知道他已经坠入自己为他编织的天罗地网中。<br/>他漂亮的眼睛已经弥漫上泪水，Mark知道那是生理性的，他总这样，一动情眼角就红，然后像被欺负得流泪了似的，让Eduardo看上去真的像是哭了一样。<br/>“Wardo，你真美。”Mark着迷地看着Eduardo，情不自禁地亲吻他的鼻尖，“我应该早点打开灯看看你，刚刚你一定像个睡美人。”<br/>“混蛋……”Eduardo抗议，“菲利普王子才不会在奥罗拉沉睡的时候做这种事……”<br/>Mark的喉咙滚出几声低沉的笑，连胸膛都在微微颤动，“那是给小孩子看的……”<br/>“你知道吗，我青春期的时候，看到这种童话，都在想……”Mark玩着他的乳头，在他耳边沉声道，“兴许根本不是吻醒的，而是操醒的。”<br/>“还有白雪公主，七个小矮人有一天回家，看到那样漂亮的女孩躺在他们的床上，他们会做什么？”Mark道，“你觉得呢，Wardo？”<br/>“我什么都不觉得！”Eduardo被他不要脸的脏话给惊到了，“迪士尼做梦都想不到会有人用这么色情的眼光看他的公主们。”</p><p>“那可是青春期，看着门把手都会硬的年纪，有什么不对？”Mark从善如流，“既然你这么正直，那我换个说法好了，不说迪士尼那些。”<br/>“如果我看到你躺在古堡柔软的床上，”暴君的三根手指并拢着进出Eduardo的肉穴，带出淫靡的水声，“等待着被唤醒，那么我一定会先解开你的衣服。”<br/>Mark的手掐着Eduardo的乳尖，“像刚刚这样玩弄你的乳头。”<br/>他附在Eduardo耳边说，“你睡得这么熟，无知无觉，被我解开了纽扣也不自知，于是我决定就这样占有你。我把念头付诸实行，吻遍你的全身，吸你的乳头，就像那里将来能哺乳孩子一样。”<br/>“Mark……Mark……”Eduardo羞耻极了，“闭嘴……别说了……”<br/>“你虽然睡着，但是你的乳头已经肿了，”Mark恶意地弹了一下那颗可怜的小东西，“然后你下面也开始流水。”<br/>“呜……”Eduardo带着哭腔呻吟，拼命咬着手指摇头。<br/>“我可怜的Saverin公主，”Mark温柔又邪恶地道，三根手指并拢着进出已经没有问题的时候，Mark将早就硬得发痛的阴茎顶了上去，粗壮的阴茎极具威胁感，“你怎么还不醒来？你知道你继续沉睡下去，这个偷偷跑到你城堡里的男人会做什么吗？”<br/>“别说……”以他对Mark的了解，Eduardo能猜到这混蛋会说什么。在床上这人向来强硬又口无遮拦，Eduardo领教过很多次了。</p><p>“那你说会发生什么？”Mark问。<br/>阴茎硕大的龟头顶进去一点，立刻就被小嘴紧紧咬住。<br/>“你这混蛋会操进来！”Eduardo红着眼睛瞪着他。<br/>有时候他真的恨自己脸皮没有Mark的厚，Mark什么都说的出来，他要是觉得羞耻，那反倒还取悦了这混蛋。<br/>“没错。”Mark撑在他上面，挺腰用力插进Eduardo身体里，喘息着说，“我会操进去，像这样。如果我操一次还不能唤醒你，我会操第二次、第三次，直到把可怜的Saverin公主在睡梦中直接操到怀孕。”<br/>他忍得太久了，所有温柔和耐心，在滚烫的龟头挤进肉穴时就告罄了。<br/>Mark一插到底，没有给Eduardo任何缓冲的时间，就把整根阴茎都捅了进去。<br/>“Mark……！”Eduardo小小地叫了一声，咬不住手指而漏出一声惊喘。<br/>比起手指，阴茎要粗长得多，壮硕的肉柱满满当当地撑开了甬道，带来又热又烫的酸胀感。<br/>过于狭窄的空间使他的双腿被迫紧紧挂在Mark的腰上，使他像个饥渴的骨肉皮一样缠着硅谷最年轻的亿万富翁。</p><p>“Mark、Mark，安全套……”被直接插入让他无措地攀附着暴君，“机上没有浴室……混蛋……”<br/>“这里哪有安全套，Wardo，我不射在里面。”Mark吻掉Eduardo眼角的泪水，“别怕……我在……什么都不用担心，交给我就好了。”<br/>他钴蓝色的眼神幽深，像夜晚的深海，但嘴角始终挂着笑意，橘黄的灯光下有种罕见的温柔。<br/>Mark低头来回亲吻Eduardo汗湿的脸，忍着一波接着一波的快感，感受到他的身体在渐渐放松，才开始托着他的腿一下下地往里头撞。<br/>“唔……”Eduardo使劲咬着自己的手背，他的双腿被分得极开，小腿绷成漂亮的线条，随着Mark的冲撞不断晃动着，身体也被Mark顶得不断往前。<br/>空间所限，Mark没有把动作做得太狂放，他动得不快，但强悍有力，一下接着一下，像打桩一样，每一下都像要把整根都凿进他的身体里。<br/>快感太尖锐，Eduardo又咬着自己手背拼命忍耐着，这让情欲像一个膨胀的气球，无处发泄，身上那位暴君还一个劲地操他，一点都不给停歇的机会，看着似乎游刃有余，但承受着一切的Eduardo才知道这人操得有多狠。<br/>Eduardo脸上很快就憋得全是汗水和泪水，泛红的眼睛失神地半眯着，泪珠一颗接着一颗随着Mark的动作滚落，他所有的理智和力气都花在了抑制自己想要尖叫，想要大声呻吟。</p><p>Mark拉开他的手，Eduardo手背都被自己咬红了，“别咬了，Wardo，要受伤了。”<br/>他握着Eduardo的手在发红的地方来回亲吻着。<br/>Eduardo下面还夹着自己丈夫的阴茎，滚烫坚硬的龟头就像什么武器似的直抵深处。他不敢说话，怕一张嘴就泄露出能媲美骨肉皮的淫荡的呻吟，只能浑身颤抖着一个劲地摇头，汗湿的头发沾在额边。<br/>“哦，看看你，多么可怜，Wardo……”Mark怜悯地舔着他湿润的嫣红的唇，低声哄着他，“叫出来吧，房间隔音效果很好……不会被听见的，我想听你叫出来，Wardo。”<br/>“混……混蛋……”Eduardo骂他，“骗子……”<br/>骂着骂着，他气不打一处来，这人在他睡着的时候不由分说就脱他衣服，把他弄醒了就哄他轻轻地随意做一次，结果插进来后完全不是那么一回事。<br/>越想越恼的Eduardo抬手就打了Mark的脸一下，虽然没用多少力气，但也“啪”的一声。<br/>Mark猝不及防被打了一下，不痛也不恼，倒是给他打乐了。<br/>“做什么，嗯？”暴君一把握住Eduardo的两只手腕压到床上，报复性地又用力插了他几下，笑着问他，“打我做什么，Wardo？”<br/>Eduardo被操得“唔唔”地不停呜咽，身体扭动着想蜷缩，他的阴茎没有被照料，却巍巍颤颤地、可怜地勃起着，这完全是Mark干他后面的功劳。<br/>Mark用十指紧扣的方式牢牢摁住Eduardo的双手。暴君完全压制住他的爱人，孩子气又得意洋洋。<br/>Mark一边吻着Eduardo的喉结一边顺着他刚刚骂自己的话道：“混蛋想听你叫出声，怎么办，Wardo？”</p><p>Joshua起夜的时候他们还在黑夜中飞行。<br/>他看了看窗外，一望无际的夜空与云层，让整架飞机有种沧海一粟的渺小。<br/>Joshua本想去洗手间后就回去睡觉的，可是不知道怎么的，被Mark房间门下的玻璃缝透出的光亮吸引了注意力。<br/>上帝作证，Joshua真的没有那个意思想要去窥探这位暴君的隐私，但这种深夜还亮着灯，或许他的金主有什么需求呢？<br/>于是，Joshua走了过去。</p><p>Mark的房间确实用了隔音材料作挡板，但是万米高空上实在太安静了，没能完全阻隔声音，一丝声音被泄露出来，在寂静的夜晚轻轻漂浮在房门边。<br/>Joshua开始只是好奇，但是立刻地，他就意识到里面在发生什么事情。<br/>他听到了Eduardo——Mark那位英俊的爱人的声音。<br/>Eduardo的声音很难被认错，那是Joshua听过的最好听的声音。<br/>他有点儿南美口音，但这反倒增加了他的魅力。因为那种小小的黏软的口音Joshua觉得非常可爱，又格外温柔。<br/>还有他的为人，Joshua敢说，他是自己服务过的富豪的伴侣中最温柔最有教养的。<br/>Joshua第一次在Mark的私人飞机见到他就非常喜欢他了。<br/>当然，这种喜欢并不是那种想要追求的喜欢，Joshua把它定义为好感——好吧，他一开始就知道那是Mark Zuckerberg——世界白手起家资产最多的年轻富豪的男朋友，暴君一个人的玫瑰，Joshua一开始就死了那条心了。</p><p>Joshua应该立刻离开的——基于他的职业素养和职业道德，但是他就是抬不起腿，仿佛他被魔鬼施了某种定身的咒语。<br/>他站在门外，听见里面传出一种奇妙的声音，带着点哭腔，但又甜腻。<br/>Joshua听见那个人在叫着这架飞机的主人的名字。<br/>声音被隔音材料挡住，只有一点点泄露了出来，那就好像是一根细细的丝线，很容易被忽略，但当注意到它的存在后，几乎所有的注意力就都拧在了那根细线上。<br/>那就好像是走钢丝的杂技演员，在高空上行走着，唯一的注意力只在脚下的钢线上。</p><p>“Mark……”<br/>Joshua听见Eduardo的声音，带着点哭腔，好像喘不上气，“Mark……轻点……不要……Mar、Mark……”<br/>房间里发生着什么Joshua很清楚，他脸红得厉害，听得浑身滚烫，Eduardo那个哭腔让他快要硬了，但又让他很心疼。<br/>上帝啊，那位暴君到底在怎么折腾他，才让他哭了？<br/>他说他不要了，他哀求着轻点，Joshua禁不住想象着房间里的场景——该死的！怎么有人忍心还要继续折磨他呢？<br/>Joshua想，天啊，如果是他的话，一定不会再继续做下去，而会把他拥进怀里，吻走他的泪水，让他安心睡觉。<br/>可是紧接着，他的内心深处又质问自己，如果是他，真的可以做到停下来吗？而不是像Mark Zuckerberg一样，品尝玫瑰花蕊的甜蜜，让他在肉欲中哭得更厉害？</p><p>不可以继续听下去了，Joshua终于强迫自己离开，可是才抬腿，Joshua竟然听到了一声“Joshua”。<br/>小伙子整个僵住了。<br/>Eduardo在叫他吗？<br/>这下子，好不容易要迈步的腿又动不了了。Joshua竖起耳朵，想要知道刚刚是不是自己的幻听。<br/>“Joshua……啊……”小伙子这回听清楚了。<br/>Eduardo真的在叫他的名字——夹杂在急促的呻吟中，那简直是他听过的自己名字的最好听的叫法。<br/>上帝啊，Eduardo在呼唤自己，在Mark Zuckerberg的怀里呼唤自己，在那个著名的硅谷暴君折腾他的时候哭着叫自己的名字。<br/>Joshua简直想立刻就冲进去把他从那个卷发的傲慢的男人怀里抢走他，把这位脆弱的心上人好好保护起来。<br/>正当这可怜的小伙子把手按在门边准备破门而入，忽然他又听见Eduardo的呻吟。<br/>“Joshua……不是……混蛋……”Joshua听见Eduardo带着啜泣的喘息呻吟。<br/>“唔……他、他没有那个意思……Mark……混蛋……”<br/>Eduardo的声音断断续续的，像透不过气，“又、又不是每个、嗯……每个跟我说话的人都……啊……都跟你一样想跟我……唔……”<br/>Joshua放下手，听着门里模糊的、或急促或带哭腔的婉转呻吟。<br/>“啊、Mark……轻点……太、太深了……唔……轻点……混、混蛋……啊——啊！”<br/>Mark说话的声音太低了，Joshua完全听不见Mark到底对Eduardo说了什么，可是那带着哭腔的无法成句子的话语，却让他心如擂鼓。<br/>Mark Zuckerberg发现了他隐秘的心思，上帝啊，那他知道自己此刻正在门外，听着Eduardo柔软潮湿的呻吟而硬着下半身吗？而Eduardo却呻吟着对暴君保证他对他一点旖念都没有。<br/>“求你，Mark……啊……慢点……唔……混蛋……”<br/>“Mark……啊……求你……”<br/>“我爱你、Mark……Mark……求你，轻点……”</p><p>那一声“我爱你”唤醒了Joshua，可怜的小伙子感到下半身发痛，小腹绷紧，自己仿佛在一场春梦中。<br/>他好像能看到Eduardo赤裸的身体，他的足趾是不是因为快感而蜷缩得紧紧的，眼角是不是因为哭泣而泛红，身体是不是因为性爱而流淌着汗水。<br/>这种想象太过了，Joshua落荒而逃，仓皇地把自己关进洗手间里。</p><p>Eduardo跪趴在床上，Mark跪在他身后握着他柔韧的腰肢占有着他。<br/>这个姿势最方便暴君在他身上驰骋。<br/>他的阴茎完全埋进Eduardo身体里，抽插时带出被混着乳液和肠液的液体。淫靡的水声把两人相连处弄得湿漉漉的。<br/>Eduardo已经射了两次，第二次还是直接被Mark插射的，那之后这个混蛋并没有给他休息的时间，还在继续干他。</p><p>骗子——说了随意做一次就不做了……Eduardo的脸陷在枕头中，汗水和泪水模糊了他的双眼，他已经没有一丁点力气了，要不是Mark在他身后一直用力捞着他的腰好方便干他，他连跪都跪不稳。<br/>Eduardo现在只想这个混蛋赶紧射了，然后让他去睡觉。<br/>可是就像把之前一个多月没有做过的份完全补回来一样，这位硅谷暴君完全发挥了他极致到残忍的忍耐力和自控力。<br/>而且他还吃醋了……<br/>Eduardo一边呻吟着一边气得要命，这家伙控诉他跟Joshua聊天不理他。<br/>拜托，是谁一上飞机就捧着笔记本电脑敲个没完没了……<br/>“不可以再对那家伙那样笑，”Mark喘着粗气，一边用力操他一边无理要求，“ins也给我取关了！”<br/>Eduardo在他的抽插中回头，的蓝眼睛里都是幽深的欲望，他的脸因为忍耐而紧绷着，汗水里呈现出一种尖锐的性感。<br/>Eduardo着迷于他这种危险的性感，因此并不想要立刻满足这位暴君对自己的控制欲，他摇着头，本能地喘息着拒绝，“不，不要……”<br/>Mark重重地哼了一声，他俯身从背后把Eduardo压进床褥里，笑着问他，“其实你就是想要我这样粗暴地对待你，这样让你更有快感吗，嗯？”<br/>“混……”巨大的阴茎直挺挺地插到深处，Eduardo被烫得浑身哆嗦说不出话，眼泪一颗接着一颗落下，和嘴角的唾液一起洇湿了枕头。<br/>“你爱这个混蛋。”Mark得意地道。</p><p>暴君又用力操了他十多下，再也没法忍耐。<br/>他想射精，想要全部一滴不剩地射在Eduardo体内，用最原始的方法，像所有雄性动物一样，标记自己的伴侣，从里到外都让自己的伴侣染上自己的气息。<br/>但在飞机上，他没法为Eduardo清理，直接射进去的话，足够让他为此发烧，Mark是绝不会允许这样的事情发生的。<br/>他们之间的性爱尺度都放得很大，异常激烈的情况也不在少数，口无遮拦更是常事，但无论怎么放纵，任何情况，都不包括伤害。<br/>暴君又在Eduardo身体里抽插了两下，恨恨地想，等明天到了罗凡涅米，他晚上一定要压着Wardo痛痛快快地再做两次，在飞机上做爱也太憋屈了，Eduardo连叫都拼命忍着，这让Mark非常不满意。<br/>这样安慰自己，Mark才舍得意犹未尽地抽出性器。<br/>他握着自己的阴茎，随意套弄了几下想射出来，可委屈又憋屈，他心里始终不满足，还想要更多，自然一出Eduardo身体，无论怎么弄，就是不得劲。</p><p>欲求不满和欲望没法释放让Mark格外烦躁，他想拉Eduardo的手给自己手淫，却先被Eduardo按住手。<br/>“我帮你。”Eduardo沙哑着声音，轻轻推了Mark一下。<br/>他没什么力气，Mark顺势坐下。<br/>Eduardo伏在Mark身上，张嘴把勃发的阴茎含进嘴里。<br/>他口交技术非常好，Mark常觉得他的腿，他的脸和他的舌头都值得自己投保一个亿。<br/>快感从尾椎直冲脑门，Mark的小腹因此而剧烈收紧。<br/>他的手克制地摁住Eduardo的脑袋，沙哑着声音低沉地道，“……Wardo，给我一个深喉。”<br/>Eduardo抬眼看了看他，阴茎上还有两人交合的腥膻的味道，粗壮的肉柱噎得他呼吸不畅，眼泪又流下来了，雄性下体性交后的高温和气息笼罩着他，使他呼吸困难，耻毛则扎得Eduardo的脸有点麻痒。<br/>Mark被那一眼看得几乎理智全无，他用力抽了一口气，稳住自己想要操Eduardo的嘴的强烈冲动，只轻轻地抬腰往Eduardo嘴里顶。<br/>Eduardo放松口腔，完全容纳了他，并且技巧地吸吮他的阴茎。<br/>终于Mark爆发在他嘴里，浓稠的精液被他用柔软潮湿的口腔一滴不漏地接住。<br/>Mark射精时不喜欢有过多的刺激，Eduardo很清楚，他含住Mark的阴茎等他完全射完，之后才把嘴里大量的精液咽了下去。<br/>Mark把他拉起来，暴君现在是完全满足了。<br/>他亲吻Eduardo的红肿的嘴唇，又把人抱进怀里，在高潮的余韵里把他汗湿的颈脖和肩膀。Eduardo身上古龙水的香味混着汗液，变成一种让Mark不舍得离开的迷醉的温暖体息。<br/>“我爱你，Mark。”Eduardo亲他汗湿的卷发，“别吃那孩子的醋了。”<br/>Joshua才二十五六的样子，Eduardo看他就像看弟弟，Mark吃Joshua的醋，他还挺惊讶的，又觉得好笑。<br/>Mark搂紧他哼了哼没说话了。</p><p>Joshua在洗手间呆了很久，等他从洗手间出来的时候，看到Mark在机舱咖啡间装水，又倒了一小杯威士忌。<br/>暴君听见声响，回过头，看到是Joshua愣了愣，嘴边诡异地翘起，语气倒是一如既往的冷淡，“这么晚还没睡？”<br/>“刚、刚起来……”Joshua结结巴巴地说，“现在继续、继续回去睡。”<br/>“你舌头没捋直吗？”Mark皱眉。<br/>“抱、抱歉！”Joshua惊慌地说。<br/>他走过Mark身边，忽然发现Mark赤裸着上半身，他比Joshua想的还要结实，长年锻炼的结果是腰背和手臂的肌肉走向非常清晰。<br/>但那不是重点，重点是，Joshua看到Mark后背交错着好几道红色的划痕，像什么人攀着他的后背，挣扎着用手指胡乱刮出来的。<br/>Joshua愣愣地看着那几道红痕，一时间出神地没有任何动作。<br/>Mark注意到他的目光，他也没有刻意隐藏，他有点恶意地翘起嘴角，大大方方地往威士忌里扔了一个冰块。<br/>小小的冰块落在玻璃杯里发出清脆的响声。<br/>Mark仰头喝光了杯子里的威士忌，转头问Joshua，“明天什么时候到芬兰？”<br/>“大概……大概还要9个小时……”Joshua如梦初醒。<br/>Mark点点头，他放下喝空的威士忌酒杯，拿起装着柠檬水的杯子，往自己房间走去，走了两步又回过头吩咐，“上午别打扰我跟他，会睡晚点，他很累。”<br/>“好、好的，先生！”Joshua慌忙答应，心里止不住的莫名的怅然若失，空落落的怪难受。<br/>“很好。”Mark拿着水杯进了那个Joshua不被允许踏入一步的房间。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>